The present invention pertains to an interruption of power supplied to a load, such as for when a short circuit develops across the load.
Various circuits for interrupting the supply of power to a load, when a short circuit across the load develops, to prevent damage as a result of excess current, are known in the art. These involve elements in series with the load current, having slow response times, or involving inadequate isolation between components. Often such prior art is not directed to switching ac power, and the load current at which interruption occurs is not freely adjustable down to zero.